Christmas: Sailor Moon Style
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Christmas is coming and Serena still can't find the perfect gift for her boyfriend Darien. With the Sailor Scouts help, will she find something perfect for him? It's Christmas, Sailor Moon Style!
1. Calling All Sailor Scouts

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sailor Moon is my favorite anime, so I decided to do a fanfic for it involving my favorite holiday. So here's **_**Christmas: Sailor Moon Style. **_**And can someone please tell me if I spelled Raye and Ami's names right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Victoria's Secret, Macys or the songs _Play With Fire, Miss Independent, The Math _and _Nobody's Perfect_.**

"Arrrrg! This is so frustrating!" screamed Serena, attracting the odd looks of several holiday shoppers. Serena was at the mall, shopping for Christmas presents for her friends. She had gotten Raye a deck of tarot cards, Ami an encyclopedia set, Lita a martial arts DVD, Mina a set of six lip glosses, Rini a 3 foot tall pink stuffed bunny (which was not very easy to carry), Luna a midnight blue cat bed decorated with gold crescent moons and Artemis a silver cat bed decorated with gold crescent moons. Now all she was trying to do was a find the perfect present for her boyfriend Darien.

"And I thought shopping for the girls was hard," she said. Sitting on a nearby bench in front of Macys, Serena took out her cell phone. She was going to need help.

**With Raye**

Raye was in a fortune-telling store when her cell phone began to pay _Play With Fire _by Hilary Duff.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Raye, it's Serena. Can you meet me in front of Macys?" came Serena's voice from the other end.

"Sure why?" Raye asked.

"I need help finding a present for Darien." Raye shook her head.

"You can't find a present for your own boyfriend?!" exclaimed Raye in disbelief.

"Just come help me!" Serena shouted from her end. Raye groaned.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes," Raye said.

"Thanks Raye," said Serena happily.

"Whatever," said Raye before hanging up her phone.

**With Lita**

Lita was in a sports store when _Miss Independent _by Kelly Clarkson began to play on her cell phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Lita, it's Serena. Can you meet me at Macys?" asked Serena on the other end.

"Yeah, why?" asked Lita.

"I need help finding a present for Darien."

"Sure, I'll there in a minute," said Lita, before hanging up her phone.

**With Ami**

Ami was in the library when the calm silence was broken by her cell phone playing _The Math _by Hilary Duff. Scrambling to get the noisemaker out of her pocket, she held it up to her ear saying quietly "Hello,"

"Ami, it's Serena. Why are you whispering?" came Serena's voice loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Serena shhhh," Ami whispered as the librarian shot her a dirty look, "I'm in the library. What do you want?"

"Can you meet me at Macys? I need help finding a present for Darien," Serena said/ Ami sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about twenty minutes," she said.

"Thanks Ami," said Serena happily and loudly.

"You're welcome," Ami said, hanging up her phone. She was actually glad for once to get out the library. If looks could kill, the look the librarian was giving Ami would send the blue haired girl six feet under.

**With Mina**

Mina was in Victoria's Secret as _Nobody's Perfect _by Hannah Montana began to play on her cell phone.

"Mina here," she said cheerfully.

"Mina, it's Serena," came Serena's voice from the other end, "Can you meet me at Macys? I need help finding a present for Darien."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes," said Mina.

"Thanks Mina." Serena said.

"No problem," Mina said before hanging up the phone.

**With Serena**

Serena hung up her phone as she finished talking to Mina. Between the five of them, she was sure to find the perfect present for Darien. Right?

**There's chapter 1. How was it? Please Review!**


	2. From the Heart

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or McDonalds.**

When Ami finally came to join the other four girls, they set off to the stores.

"Ohhh, look at that top," Mina said, sidetracking to a different store where a mannequin was wearing a sparkly pink halter top.

"Mina," Lita said sternly. Mina turned around.

"Oh yeah," she said embarrassedly, "Helping Serena, hehe." The girls raised their eyebrows at her.

"Oh like you guys never gotten sidetracked shopping!" she said as they resumed their search for Darien's gift.

"Doesn't Dairen like medical stuff," said Raye.

"Yeah, why don't you get him a book on it?" suggested Ami.

"I got him that last year," said Serena.

"Well, what do you think he'll like?" Lita asked. Serena thought for a minute.

"I want to give him something romantic," she said thoughtfully, "Something memorable and special." The hunted around in a few stores, failing to find anything. They had at a nearby McDonalds to eat.

"Serena, I can't believe how picky you are," said Raye, munching on her French fries, "I think that that black rocking chair would have been nice for Darien."

"May, es by oyfriend, ot by ganma," said Serena with a full mouth of cheeseburger.

"Serena sallow before you speak," said Ami, wiping off bits of cheeseburger that had landed on her face. Serena swallowed her food and put down her cheeseburger.

"I said, Raye, he's my boyfriend, not my grandma," said Serena.

"What about that football?" suggested Lita.

"That's something I would get my little brother," said Serena.

"Shopping for a guy is harder than I though," said Mina.

"Tell me about it," said Serena, putting head in her hands. "It's like the whole world is against me trying to find him the perfect gift."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to hard to find the _perfect _gift," said Ami. Serena stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"It's like you said. Get him something special. You should get him something from the heart," said Ami.

"I get it," said Mina, "Serena, what did you do when you got our gifts? How did you know it was for us?"

"I would just look something and think of one of you and think that you would love it," answered Serena.

"And did you stress over it?" asked Ami.

"No. I would just see something and think 'Ami would love that,' or 'Lita would totally want this."

"So do that now," said Raye, "Instead of stressing over a gift, just look around and you'll know the right gift for Darien when you see it." Serena sighed, and then smiled.

"You guys are right," she said, "I was just worried I'd pick out something stupid."

"Darien would never think something from you is stupid," Mina said.

"Really," said Serena, a confused look on her face "Why?"

" 'Cause he loves you so much," said Raye, "Really Serena, you bring a whole new meaning to the word 'dense'. Darien will know that you did your best to pick out his present. It's meaningful to him if it came from you."

"Yeah, remember he still has that gift you gave him on your first Christmas together," said Ami "It's hanging up on his wall."

"Oh don't remind me of that thing," Serena groaned. On that Christmas, she had gotten him a tie shaped like a Christmas tree that lit up. Darien never wore it, but instead pinned it to his wall and lit it up every night.

"You know what," said Serena, "Let's go and find the perfect-"

"Serena," her friends said sternly.

"Sorry," Serena giggled, "I mean the _right _gift for Darien." So the girls set off to the stores again to find Dairen's gift. After the talk with her friends, Serena felt oddly light, as though a heavy burden had been taken off her shoulders. They were passing an art store when something caught Serena's eye.

"Guys, wait up," she called to her friends.

"What is it Serena?" Mina asked. Serena smiled brightly.

"I found Darien's gift," she said happily.

**What could Serena have gotten Darien? The last chapter will be posted on Christmas Please Review!**


	3. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank for all the great reviews! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Everyone gathered at Darien's house for Christmas. Rini was sitting on the floor at the tree, sorting out her presents from the cluttered mess. Lita, Mina, Raye and Ami were sitting in various chairs, exchanging gifts. Darien and Serena were curled up together on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Serena," Darien said, handing her a small square box wrapped with pale pink wrapping paper and a gold bow. Serena smiled at him as she took the box. Unwrapping it revealed a blue velvet box. Serena opened the box and gasped.

"Oh, Darien," she said in amazement, pulling out of the box a gold charm bracelet. The charms consisted of Two crescent moons-one larger than the other, a rose, a heart, a castle, and the signs of Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter **(A/N: The signs they show when the Sailor Scouts transform)**, and…

"A meatball?" Serena asked, looking at the last charm.

"For my meatball head," Darien smiled, "I had the bracelet custom made just for you." Serena felt tears sting her eyes as she looked up a Darien, beaming.

"I love it Darien," she said, leaning up to kiss him. When they pulled apart, Serena went over to the tree, picking up a large flat rectangular present wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and a silver bow.

"Merry Christmas Darien," she said, sitting back on the couch and handing the gift to him. Darien unwrapped the present and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Serena asked.

"I love it," Darien said with a wide smile. Serena had gotten him a large picture in a gold frame. The picture was of a crescent moon wrapped with red roses. The background was a star filled night sky. On the upper left hand corner the stars formed the shape of a handsome man with a cape and armor. The stars on the right, nearest to the moon, formed the shape of a beautiful girl in a long flowing gown and a hairstyle similar to Serena's. At the lower right hand corner, the stars formed a smaller version of the girl, but the hairstyle was more similar to Rini's than Serena's.

"This picture is beautiful," Darien said, he stood up and hung it on the wall right next to the tree.

"Perfect," he said, taking his place on the couch next to Serena, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Something's missing," Dairen said, looking around.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I know!" Rini piped up. She stood up, walked over to the light up Christmas tree tie hanging on the wall near the balcony, and turned it on. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I still don't know why you keep that thing," she said.

"Because it reminds me of you," Darien said, "Merry Christmas Serena,"

"Merry Christmas, Darien," Serena said before her lips met his in a soft kiss.

**That's the end. How was it? Please Review! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


End file.
